Letter
by punette101
Summary: Miley got a letter from Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver. They try day after day asking if anything is wrong. One day she confronted them. They told her it isn't true. Is it? If Miley believes them who sent it to her? Find out!
1. Trailer

**Note: There is no Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Regular people.**

**Miley has great friends…..**

_Shows Miley laughing with Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver_

**They've been with her through everything……**

_Shhhh. It's okay Miley. You'll get through this. We'll help you get through this._

**But what happens right when things got into place they start to fall apart once more?**

_Shows Miley crying_

**She got a letter from Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver**

_What?_

**She ignores them**

_"Miley!" they yell as they spot her_

_Miley walking away_

**They try and talk to her**

_"Miley what's wrong?" asked Nick_

**Finally one day she snapped.**

_"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" yelled Miley_

**T****his all started with a Letter…………**

**I know it's not much information. But um. Yeah. I hope you'll like it. It will come soon!!**

**Love,  
punette101**


	2. Beginning

**Note: No Hannah Montana. No Jonas Brothers. Just regular people.  
**

It was a regular day at Sea View High School. Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver all are walking together as they walk through the school. They all live next door to each other. That's really how they became friends. It was Miley who really lived there the longest. Then it was Lily who lives across from her. Then it was Nick, Joe, and Kevin who lives next door. Lastly Oliver who lives next to Lily who lives across from Nick, Joe, and Kevin. They all became really close.

They all came each by year. Miley came to Malibu when she was 6 years old. A year later Lily moved when they were both 7. A year later Nick came when he was 8 and so were the girls, Joe was 9 and Kevin was 10. Another year later Oliver came along and the girls and Nick were 9 also Oliver was 9, Joe was 10 and Kevin was 11.

They walked though the halls when Kevin spotted something.

"Hey guys look." said Kevin

"What?" they all questioned

Kevin was pointing to the talent show flyer.

"Wanna try it out?" asked Joe

"I'm not sure." said Nick

"Come on Nick. It'll be fun. It's not a contest. It's just for fun." said Kevin

Nick thought about it for a while.

"Fine." said Nick

"Yeah!" shrieked Joe and Kevin and gave each other high fives.

"Are you guys signing up?' asked Joe

"No. I have to help out." said Oliver

"I might." said Lily "Not sure. If I do I don't know what to do."

"You can dance or do your skate tricks." said Miley

"That might not be a bad idea." said Lily

"What about you Miley?' wondered Nick "You going to sign up?"

"I don't think so." said Miley

"Why not?" they all questioned

"I don't want to. Besides I don't know what I'd do." said Miley

They all though for a while. Then all of a sudden like they all thought of it at the same time they all said

"SING!" they yelled at Miley

"Are you guys crazy. I can't singing."

"Yes you can Miley." said Kevin

"How do you know?" Miley asked

"We know." said Joe

"Have you all heard me sing?" questioned Miley

They were all silent.

"HA! So you haven't heard me sing. So you can't know if I'm a good singer or not." said Miley

"So." said Oliver

"Then if you want you can do something else." said Oliver

"What else? I have no talent." said Miley

They all stopped to look at Miley.

"What do you mean you have no talent!" they all yelled

"I. Have. No. Talent." said Miley slowly

"Miley your ridiculous." said Oliver

"You have talent." said Lily

"Don't say you have no talent." said Joe

"Everyone does." said Kevin

"Don't think to yourself that you have no talent. Because you do. We all know you do." said Nick

"Sure." said Miley quietly

"You do Miles." said everyone "You do."

They've been together through everything. Mostly really. They old each others secrets. And they can tell when one of them is sad or has a problem.

But soon they'll be a problem they may not be able to fix.

**Okay this may not be much. Sorry. But I hope you like it!**

**Love, punette101**


	3. hm?

**Miley's Point of view...**

After a long fight with Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Oliver. I finally said yes so that they would shut up. I really don't want to do this but whatever. I'm not so sure what I'm doing though. I guess I might sing. But no one only my family has heard me sing.

"So Miley what are you going to do?" asked Lily

"I'm not sure. MAYBE sing." I said

"Nice. I haven't heard you before." said Oliver

"No one has." said Joe

"Only my family has." I said "How long do we have till the talent show?"

"2 weeks." said Kevin

"Why?" asked Nick

"I don't know seeing how long I have to find a song."

"You have time." they said

"Can you guys help me?" I asked

"Of course." said Nick

**4 days later…**

I went through so many songs. But I never let anyone hear me I said they had to wait till the talent show. They got sad and mad. I'm going to be really freaked out. Even though it's in 10 days. I was getting ready for school and I had to walk because of Jackson he was sick.

I walked to my locker and found a envelope. I wondered who it was from. It had my name on it. I started opening the letter. I started reading it. I was really hurt. When I read the who said it I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Sorry this is short. I want to save more for next time. Ok! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in 2-3 months. I was really busy. There was finals and all 8th grade stuff. I just graduated on Wednesday June 11 2008. I had a dance after that. On Saturday June 14, 2008 my sister just graduated from High School. So really busy few months. I was also really sick. I'll try and update soon since I'm on summer vacation. Thank you! I'm really sorry!**

**Love,  
punette101**


	4. here

**Miley's Point of View..**

When I read the letter, tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe what they said to me. I've known them for so long. How can they say this to me? I can't even avoid Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver. They're pretty much in all of my classes. Or if not all at least one. I can't avoid them. I wonder why they didn't tell me up front? I quickly ran to my next class.

All day they tried talking to me. I wonder why because they wrote me that letter why try talking to me? To think I'll be okay something.  
**  
5 days later……**

They have been trying to talk to me and call me. I'm really confused. I don't know if I even want to be in the talent show. It's 5 days away! I was walking by myself on the way home when all of a sudden I was covered by the eyes and mouth and being lifted by my arms and legs. I tried kicking and screaming but nothing.

Finally I was put down but still held down. They took off the cover and I saw that it was Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver.

"What the heck!" I yelled at them "What's wrong with you guys!"

"What do you mean us?" said Oliver

"What about you?" asked Joe

"You've been ignoring us all week!" shrieked Kevin

"What's wrong!" asked a concerned Nick

"You've got to be kidding me." I said

"No were not!" yelled Lily

"Here read it! And then come back when you realize what's going on." I said

I handed them the letter from my backpack. I handed it to Nick who was right beside me. As soon as I gave it to him I walked away.

**Sorry it's short… I'll update as soon as possible. Please read and review.**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick read the letter to everyone. They were all so shocked, angry and confused. Shocked about the letter, angry that someone would write that, confused that it was signed to their name. They didn't write it.

_Dear Miley,  
Well I'm sorry to say that we as in Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Oliver don't want to be your friends anymore. We never did. You were always so annoying and we're better than you. You were right you have no talent at all. Or you think you're better than everyone. We bet you even suck at what you do. You never fit in with us. We just felt bad for you. But now we think you used us. Besides we don't want to hangout with someone ugly and fat as you._

_Your ex-friends  
Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, Oliver_

"WHAT THE!!" they yelled

"Who write that!?" shrieked Lily

"I don't know." they all said

"We can find out later who write it. That's not important write now." said Nick

"What is?" asked Oliver

"Miley. She needs to know we didn't write it. And that NONE of that is true.' said Nick

"Yeah we have to." said Kevin

"Before she does something stupid." said Joe

Truth was. Since she got the letter last week she has barley been eating and just staving herself. But they didn't know. The only thing they knew was that something was wrong. That she looked sick. All of them started running to her house. After about 5-10 minutes they got there.

"MILEY!!" they all yelled

No answer…

"Miley!!" they yelled again

"GO AWAY!! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS AGAIN!" yelled Miley

"Miley you have to listen!" yelled Kevin

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Miley

"You guys let's go. Maybe she needs time." said Nick

"What if she just keeps getting mad at us?" wondered Oliver

"She'll keep staying mad at us if we bother her." said Nick

"You're right." said Lily

"Let her cool down." said Nick

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'm still thinking for the story. And people kept asking about the letter so yeah. Sorry. I'll update asap.**

**Love,**

**punette101**


End file.
